This invention relates to a synchronizing burst transmission phase control system, and more particularly a synchronizing burst transmission phase control system for establishing and maintaining time division multiple access (TDMA) between a plurality of earth stations which effects communications via a satellite by utilizing a space division multiple access (SDMA)/satellite switching (SS)-TDMA system.
The SDMA/SS-TDMA system is expected to be used extensively in future as the satellite communication system comprising a large capacity satellite and a plurality of earth stations.
As will be described subsequently, a member of satellite communication systems have been developed and published in many papers. However, conventionally, there are many problems to be solved in achieving stable synchronization of the synchronizing burst with a sync window as will be described hereinbelow.